Tanpa Perlu Penjelasan
by synchromeshade
Summary: [Untuk ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA] "Dan... dan siapa yang sedang kaukencani sekarang?" tanya Albus; berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Dilihatnya Scorpius menegakkan tubuh. Sepasang mata abu- abu itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau tentu saja, Albus. Memang siapa lagi? Aku seharusnya tidak perlu menjelaskannya, bukan?" OS. Light-SLASH.


**Tanpa Perlu Penjelasan**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

[Didedikasikan untuk Challenge: **Roman Tanpa Kata Cinta**]

... .. .. . .. ...

Semua orang tahu bahwa mereka berteman. Bahkan sejak di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Banyak orang sulit percaya bahwa mereka bisa berteman. Ayahnya sekalipun sempat mengangkat alis saat dia menceritakan siapa yang menjadi teman pertamanya di Hogwarts. Dia sempat khawatir bahwa ayahnya akan melarang dirinya berteman dengan orang itu. Namun nyatanya tidak. Harry Potter hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Tidak ada yang salah jika kau berteman dengannya, Albus," kata ayahnya. "Bagaimana jika kau mengundangnya ke sini? Kita bisa melewati Natal dengannya."

Dan Albus Severus Potter melakukan apa yang diminta ayahnya. Dia juga masih ingat bagaimana mereka menghabiskan Natal bersama. Masih ingat pula—seolah baru terjadi kemarin—hadiah Natal pertama yang dia dapat dari orang itu.

Dari Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus sudah banyak mendengar cerita bahwa dulu ayahnya dan ayah Scorpius tidak pernah akur. Bagaimana dan mengapa Draco Malfoy sangat membenci ayahnya. Albus tahu akan hal itu tapi tidak berarti mereka—dia dan Scorpius—sama. Tidak begitu tepatnya. Bahkan sampai banyak Natal yang sudah dilaluinya, Albus masih berteman dengan Scorpius; memutuskan dan melakukan banyak hal bersama.

Termasuk saat Scorpius memutuskan untuk tidak tinggal lagi bersama kedua orangtuanya dan memilih menyewa sebuah flat di lingkungan Muggle hanya karena tidak ingin mendengar kedua orangtuanya bertengkar. Setidaknya itulah alasan yang diberikan Scorpius padanya.

"... Apa ini?" Albus bertanya dengan kening berkerut. Dia mengabaikan kegiatannya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari kantong belanjaan dan menatap bingung ke arah Scorpius yang duduk di seberang meja. Sebuah benda mungil terbuat dari besi—lengkap dengan gantungan seekor singa simbol Gryffindor—tergeletak diam tak berdosa di antara mereka.

"Kunci flat ini tentu saja."

Albus memutar kedua matanya dan melemparkan tatapan 'aku-tidak-bodoh'-nya. "Tentu saja aku tahu ini kunci apa, _silly Scorpius_," ujarnya sedikit geli. "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau tidak perlu menunggu di luar seperti orang bodoh, Al," jawab Scorpius. Kedua tangan disilangkan. Gestur tubuhnya memperlihatkan kebosanan yang tidak ingin disembunyikan. "Apa kau lupa seberapa sering kau menunggu di luar karena aku tidak ada di sini? Lagi pula kau _memang_ memerlukan kunci itu. Kau punya sebuah kamar di sini dan barang-barangmu juga ada flat ini, ingat?"

Albus tentu saja ingat. Dia ingat seberapa sering dirinya menginap di flat milik Scorpius dan tidur di sofa sampai pemuda itu menyuruhnya untuk tidur di kamar yang tidak dipakai. Sejak saat itu Albus bahkan tidak sadar jika dia membawa beberapa pakaian dan barang-barangnya dan meletakkan di beberapa tempat di flat Scorpius. Bahkan sikat giginya pun diletakkan di tempat yang sama dengan milik pemuda itu.

Boleh dikatakan—walau tidak resmi—Albus tinggal di flat ini.

"Kau tidak mau mengambilnya?"

Albus mendongakkan kepala, tidak sadar sudah melamun. Dia menggeleng dan mengantongi kunci itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Thanks_," katanya.

**[[*]]**

Ada kalanya Albus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Scorpius dibandingkan dengan keluarganya sendiri. Tentu saja dia menyadari hal itu. Ketika kembali dari bekerja, bukannya pulang Albus justru langsung pergi ke flat.

Tidak ada sahutan ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu sudah cukup baginya untuk tahu kalau Scorpius belum kembali. Albus lalu akan segera ke dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Dia baru selesai menyiapkan meja makan ketika mendengar suara kunci pintu yang diputar. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum sepasang iris hijaunya menemukan sosok pemuda berambut pirang platina itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku membuat pai daging."

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu melebar. "Ah, kau memang tahu apa yang kusuka, Al."

Albus hanya mendengus. Tanpa berkata apa pun memotong pai daging dengan pisau dan memberikan potongan paling besar kepada Scorpius.

Rutinitas mereka selalu sama jika Albus memutuskan menghabiskan waktu di flat itu. Mereka akan makan malam dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara denting pisau dan garpu yang menyentuh permukaan piring. Begitu selesai, Scorpius akan mencuci peralatan makan sementara dia mandi. Setelahnya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan menonton atau mengobrol sampai salau satu dari mereka menguap. Albus akan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Scorpius.

Terkadang Scorpius akan mengajaknya pergi makan malam di luar atau minum di bar. Itu hanyalah salah satu kegiatan yang mereka lakukan jika merasa bosan.

Dia tidak merasa aneh sedikit pun dengan semua rutinitas itu sampai mendengar pertanyaan dari Lily.

"Apa kalian berkencan? Kau dan Scorpius maksudku."

Albus hampir saja tersedak dan menyemprotkan Jus Labu di dalam mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa dia menelan minuman itu. Di antara matanya yang berair, dia menatap Lily. Ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya terlukis jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Albus berbalik bertanya. Dia sedikit terbatuk. Dilihatnya Lily mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng.

"Oh, jangan berpura-pura terkejut begitu," desah Lily, menyisiri rambut merahnya dengan jari-jari tangan. "Kalian berkencan, 'kan? Jika tidak, apalagi yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Scorpius dan aku?! Seriuslah, Lils!"

Albus tidak menyadari jika dirinya setengah berteriak. Wajahnya kini memerah; antara malu karena beberapa orang kini melihat ke arah dirinya dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Lily beberapa saat lalu.

"_Well_"—Lily mengedikkan bahu, menyeruput minuman di dalam gelas tinggi, dan menyandarkan punggung—"Kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu dengan Scorpius belakangan ini, kau tahu. Dan... dan saat Natal, kau tidak pernah membawa seorang gadis pun untuk diperkenalkan kepada Dad dan Mum. Kau selalu mengajak Scorpius. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tentu saja. Apa kau lupa jika tahun ini kau berumur dua puluh empat tahun? Kau tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun!"

"Aku pernah!" Albus kini berteriak, tidak lagi peduli dengan sekitar.

Sudut bibir Lily terangkat. Albus merasakan punggungnya bergetar menatap senyum tidak biasa itu; seolah ada permainan yang baru saja dimenangkan Lily.

"Oh, benarkah?" Lily masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lalu siapa nama pacarmu?"

Albus tidak bisa menjawab. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan satu nama pun dari bibirnya. Karena memang tidak ada 'pacar' sebelum ini. Dia memang tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun dan Lily sangat tahu hal tersebut.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Scorpius sampai tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan. Atau...," Lily memelankan suaranya; mencondongkan tubuh dan menumpukan dagu pada tangannya. "Atau itu memang benar? Kalau kau dan Scorpius berkencan tapi memutuskan menyembunyikannya dari kami? Mum sangat penasaran, kau tahu?"

Tapi Albus tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pergi dari restoran. Dia bahkan tidak memedulikan bagaimana Lily berteriak memanggil namanya. Albus segera ber-_Apparate_. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Albus untuk mendapati dirinya berdiri di gang sempit di samping gedung flat yang ditempati Scorpius.

Napasnya mendadak memburu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dia mengelap telapak tangannya yang basah pada permukaan pakaian yang dia kenakan. Baru saja ingin memasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya ketika pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Sosok Scorpius ada di sana; berdiri dan tampak terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Albus tidak menjawab. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Kembali, pertanyaan Lily terngiang di kepalanya. Albus menggelengkan kepala dan masuk ke dalam tanpa mengatakan apa pun kepada Scorpius yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Dia berjalan ke dapur, menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, dan menghabiskannya dalam tiga tegukan. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa kering.

"Hei, aku bertanya, Potter." Suara Scorpius terdengar tidak senang. Albus tahu jika laki-laki itu tidak suka diabaikan. Diliriknya Scorpius dari sudut mata dan menelan ludah dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Lily bertanya padaku," Albus memulai. Dia merasa ragu apakah harus menceritakannya pada Scorpius atau tidak. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, keraguan itu sirna ketika menyadari tatapan laki-laki itu tidak pernah lepas darinya. "Lily bertanya padaku apakah... err, apakah kita berkencan?"

Salah satu alis Scorpius terangkat. Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat terkejut. Albus meringis pelan. Dia bergerak gelisah. Beberapa kali menggaruk kepalanya. Suasana ini terasa begitu canggung. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak menanyakan pertanyaan tadi kepada Scorpius. Dia sungguh terlihat bodoh hanya karena pertanyaan dari Lily.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Albus tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap ragu ke arah Scorpius. Sangat berharap jika tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah lubang besar terbentuk di bawah kakinya dan menelan dirinya saja.

Terdengar Scorpius menghela napas panjang. "_Well_, aku tidak tahu mengapa adikmu bisa bertanya seperti itu. Tapi sedikit informasi, sejujurnya aku _memang_ sedang berkencan dengan seseorang."

Hatinya mencelos mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Scorpius.

"Dan... dan siapa yang sedang kaukencani sekarang?" tanya Albus; berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

Dilihatnya Scorpius menegakkan tubuh. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah itu.

"Kau tentu saja, Albus. Memang siapa lagi? Aku seharusnya tidak perlu menjelaskannya, bukan?"

**THE END**

_Selesai! Mudah-mudahan ini bisa dianggap sesuai ya, Ambu-san /sembunyi Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mampir untuk membaca /pelukcium_


End file.
